Slade's raven
by Darkredblossomgodess
Summary: Raven has been slades apprentance ever since she was three nown she also  has never meet the teen titan including terra. what will happen when she does meet them will she change sides from evil to good? Will slade let her leave.on hold
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: favor.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from teen titans in this fic

Authors note: Raven works for slade and has never met the teen titans. The end of the word is already over and everything is back to normal. She also hasn't met terra yet and nether has slade...yet, but they will in this chapter.

Raven Pov:

I waited for slade to come back from what ever he was doing. Aaaah he is taking a very long time. What is he doing anyway? He always takes a long time when he is out. Even when he is he is stealing things he takes a long time. When I steal thing for him it doesn't take that long only 3 minutes and that is without using my powers. The security gaurds doesn't even know that anything stolen until 30 minutes after I am gone. I think he is doing this on purpose. I hate when he does this. He finally came back.

"What took you so long? What happened?" I asked with anoyance. Ever since me and Slade defeated my father I got complete control over my powers. Now I can express my emotions without losing control of my powers.

"I found a new apprentance." said slade.

"So, were is the new apprentance?" I asked.

"I couldn't get her...yet." Her said.

My eyebrow twiched when he said Her, but continued speaking. "So, what stopped you from getting her? I asked.

"The teen titans got to her first." slade said.

"Teen who?" I asked confused.

"Oh I forgot you haven't met them before...hmn perfect." he said with _that_ look in his eyes and I knew whtat that meant. He wanted me to go and get her.

"Fine what time do you want me to get her?" I asked.

He smirked. " How did you know?" he asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes. You really think you know a guy after 12 years working together. " Oh I don't know, maybe by paying attention?" I said sacrasticly.

" Alright enough playing games. Get her right now." he said.

I glared at him. "How the heck was I supose to know where the teen thongs are?" I asked.

He laughed at my new _nickname _for them." Teen thongs eh? Well here are the directions to it to the teen titans." he said handing me the directions.I went into my room and change into my fighting clothes. My fighting clothes were red and black. My shirt was red with slade's symbol on it, and my pants were black with stylist cuts on the side. My purple long waist length hair was put in a bun I put my black mask on and went on my motorcycle ands headed to the teen thongs house.

...

Author note: Raven is going to meet terra and the titans, don't get mad at my nickname for them. I was bored. Need at least 2 reviews to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: meet the teen thongs

Chapter 1: meet the teen thongs

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from teen titans in this fic

Authors note: Sorry for the wait her is chapter 2 Oh and vote for the pairs in this story.

raexrob

raexslade(1)

raexbb

raexcy

raexredx(1)

Raven POV:

I got off my motorcycle and walked to the teen thongs house. It looked really weriod. It was a gaint "T" for crying out loud. Me and slade have a better house than them and it wasn't a gaint dang "s" or a "S&R". It was a mansion that everyone wanted. It's a big gaintic size letter for a home. I could tell from thier house that I didn't like them. I obsvered them from a distance. There is a boy with black spickey hair wearing jeans and a white is talking to a girl with blond hair and blue eyes she was wearing a white shirt with mud stains on it and blue jeans. Her whole outfit looked really dirty. I am suprised her hair and face is still clean. I think that is the apprentice slade is talking about. She better do pretty a intresting things to earn slade's attention. The next person I looked at was a boy with green skin, eyes, and hair. Well at least I'm now second place to him in the weriodest color contest. I turnned my head to the next person to see a girl with tan skin, red long hair and green eyes. she is wearing a purple shirt and jean skirt with maychinh purple boot. She has a happy go lucky aura around her. I better stay away from her. The last person I saw is a man with half of his face covered in machines and the rest of him human. I was getting pretty bored so I walzed in into their house not really caring if I got caught or not. I leanned against the wall looking pretty bored. The didn't even noticed me until I made a high pitched la note. The all turned around to to she me half sleep.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing in our house?" said the black haired one.

I pointed to slade's symbol on my shirt."Does this ring a bell?" I asked.

They all gasped.'slade". While the black haired boy tried to attack me. He did a couple of punches and kickes the I easily dogded. A rock hit me in the face out of no where. I turned to see where the stupid rock had came from to find several more coming my way. The blond's hands glowed gold telling me she had made the rocks come. I was getting pretty frustraded. Not because it looked like I was losing but that he wanted a girl who could control soil and dirt only. What is the meaning of this. I was so caught up in thought that i got kicked across the room. I snapped out of my thoughts and groaned. I have one broken rib and a couple of buises. That a couple of days in bed might fix. I was pretty angry. I got hurt by the teen thongs. I chanted the words to use my powers and grabbed the blond and put her in black energy cloak and teleported to slad. We are going to have a talk about this.

xxxxxxxx

Author'note: Raven is going to talk to slade. What will happen? review please. I just need just one to continue


	3. Chapter 3

AN: don't read if your a terra fan.

Disclaimer: I don't own any teen titan characters.

chapter 3:Alex is back

Raven POV:

I put Terra in a place only slade and I could get out of. I walked to Slade's room to see him without his mask in deep thought and my anger completley vanished as I stared at him still not used to his breath takingly looks. Slade has thick glossy wavy black shoulder length hair put in a low pony tail, with piercing saphire blue eyes and creamy colored skin. I looked at Slade remmebering how he use to be my best friend Alex and now he acts like the person he pretends to be, Slade and he is nothing like is 18 and acts like he is older than that and stupid, and he's not. Alex and I were best friends since we were 5 and we use to steal things for a challenge and then put it back when the person started looking for the lost iteam and not get caught.. Alex use to be funny, arrogent, smart and fun, but now he changeed into a complete stranger name Slade, not the guy I fell in love with,yes as shocking as it is yes I'm in love with him. He looks just like how he use to be before he changed to Slade. I'm curious to what he is thinking.

"Penny for your thoughts." I said making him smile abit before he said.

"I'm thinking about not being slade anymore and tired of pretending like I'm someone I'm not." Alex said making me smile.

" Finally my best friend is back!So then who will you be instead?" I asked

" I don't know simbad? Maybe."Alex said. I burted out laughing and Alex joined in."Okay maybe not simbad." Alex said

"So why do you need the girl?" I asked.

"Oh is Rae jealous?" Alex teased.

"In your dreams, answer my questoin loverboy." I said.

"My parents brought her here as a canidate for marriage. I don't even like the girl." Alex groaned. I was a bit sad and suprised untile I realized Alex didn't like the thought of marrying her.

"So your parents still won't give up that dream?" I thought they gave up on that." I said.

"Well yeah it's my parents, so where is the girl?"he asked.

"In a prison cell." I said making him laugh.

"See you are jealous." Alex said still laughing

"You wish." I said punching him solfly.

"Sure, whatever keeps you sleep at night. Bring her to me."Alex said.

I walked out of Alex's room and went to the prison cell and got terra and made her follow me to Alex's room. Terra glared at me making me making me roll my eyes as I walked to Alex's room. Once I got there I saw that Alex still didn't put on his mask and Terra was staring practicly drooling at him. At that moment I felt really jealous and really wanted to rip Terra's eyes out or do something to make her blind. Terra gave Alex a flirtacious smile. it took all my self control not to snack her.

"Hello gorgous, my name's terra." terra said fluttering her eyelasses making me want to puke. Alex gave me a quick glance with a discusted expersion before he looked at terra. i smiled relived he didn't like her.


End file.
